The present invention is directed to a color display device and, in particular, to a color liquid crystal display device which utilizes a light source and color filters whose properties are selected to provide a high purity of color saturation and superior color reproduction.
Various types of color reproduction display screens or devices have been utilized over the years. The standard is a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) which is utilized in television sets and other types of monitors. Cathode ray tubes are heavy and take up a lot of space where used.
Flat television screens or monitors have recently been proposed. One such type of flat television screen or display panel which utilizes a liquid crystal image display panel with integrated addressing circuitry is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,695. Advances have also been made in addressing liquid crystal flat-panel colored television display devices by utilizing a thin-film transistor matrix. See, for example, the article, A. G. Fischer, "Progress Toward TFT-Addressed TNLC Flat-Panel Color Television", pp. 342-348. "Nonemissive Electrooptic Displays" Plenum Press 1976. However, color reproduction in such devices has proven less than completely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a color liquid crystal display device which improves upon color purity, saturation, and reproduction, heretofore unattainable in such flat-panel display devices.